fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Est
Est (エスト, Est) is the youngest of the Pegasus Sisters of Medon, under Minerva. Unlike Palla and Catria, she was late to join as she stole Mercurius first. She fell in love with the knight Abel and eventually wins over him, marrying and finally moving to Altea. She and her sisters also appear in Fire Emblem Gaiden. Est gets captured by Geyse, and her sisters follow the pirate ship to rescue her, but they lost sight of it near Sofia Port. Jesi tryed to save Est, but got captured. After Cellica's party saves Jesi, they went to Geyse's fort, where Geyse was defeat, and Est was rescued. In Monshō no Nazo, Est was captured by the Archanean forces, to force Abel to fight against Marth. She can be rescued and once again fights alongside Marth. After the war, however, she vanishes after leaving Abel. Est jump started another trend of Fire Emblem character archetype, as a character who joins rather late in the game and with low initial stats, but should the player give the character enough attention and experience points, the character will turn out very powerful as they have very good growth rates, essentially the reverse of the Jeigan characters. It should be noted that in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, both of Est's sisters have their growths raised significantly, while Est's growths have stayed the same. This, due to her low starting stats, usually makes her barely superior to Palla and inferior to Catria by end game. She still has a great deal of potential, however, if trained at an arena. Other Ests include: *Corpul/Sharlow (FE4) *Sara (FE5) *Miranda (FE5) *Sophia (FE6) *Zeiss (FE6) *Nino (FE7) *Ewan (FE8) *Pelleas (FE10) *Kurthnaga (FE10) In Game Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Base Stats |Pegasus Knight |5 |22 |6 |7 |13 |Varies |11 |8 |0 |8 |Sword Lance |Armorslayer Mercurius Gaiden Base Stats |Pegasus Knight |3 |20 |9 |5 |11 |5 |4 |12 |7 |N/A |Lance Monshō no Nazo Base Stats Book 1 |Pegasus Knight |5 |20 |6 |7 |13 |11 |11 |8 |6 |8 |Sword Lance |Iron Lance Mercurius Book 2 |Pegasus Knight |10 |24 |10 |11 |16 |9 |12 |9 |6 |8 |Sword Lance |None Shadow Dragon *automatically starts moving toward Marth, in which one of them starts the recruit conversaton Base Stats |Pegasus Knight |3 |19 |5 |2 |6 |12 |11 |7 |6 |8 |Lance - C |Ridersbane Mercurius Support Relationships Supports *Abel *Cain Supported by *Minerva *Abel *Cain Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats |Pegasus Knight |5 |20 |6 |2 |7 |13 |11 |8 |6 |8 |Lance - C |None Growth Rates |60% |80% |0% |80% |80% |70% |30% |10% Support Relationships Supports *Abel Supported by *My Unit *Minerva *Palla *Catria *Abel Overall In Shadow Dragon, she joins extremely late but has nice growths and comes with a ridersbane in a chapter where the enemy is filled with cavalry. Reclassing her to myrmidon or archer are also common choices because she makes an excellent swordmaster or sniper. Death Quote Etymology In the French language, Est means east, as in the cardinal direction. In both French and Latin, Est also means is. Gallery EstFE1.png|Est's Portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. EstFE2.gif|Est's Portrait in Gaiden. estFE3.gif|Est's Portrait in Monshō no Nazo. Est.png|Est, as she appears in Shadow Dragon File:EstFE12.png|Est's portrait in FE12. Est TCG1.jpg|Est as she appears in the TCG. Est TCG2.jpg|Another card of Est Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Archetypes